


Grocery Misadventures

by jacuna2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, firefly - Freeform, jasleo - Freeform, jason x leo - Freeform, jeo, leason, valgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacuna2001/pseuds/jacuna2001
Summary: Leo and Jason doing something domestic. In this case, grocery shopping. But of course, having the ball of chaos that is Leo in the mix this domestic activity has to have a twist!
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Grocery Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so I haven't posted anything or whatever for what? Like two years? My bad. ^_^" Anyway, this was requested around that time I went on my hiatus and it's been sitting unfinished in my docs forever. I'm glad I'm finally able to share it with y'all though. I hope you like it! As always, I appreciate any feedback y'all may have, whether it's in comments or kudos or even DMs on Tumblr @purevalgrace. Thank you! Also, neither character belongs to me! They belong to Rick Riordan, creator of the Heroes of Olympus series which they are a part of.   
> ~ Jacky <3

Leo automatically glances at Jason. “You ready?” He says with an excited grin. He was bouncing on his heels.  
Jason looks back and smirks slightly amused. He shakes his head.  
“Sure.” He replies simply.  
With that said they both run off with their grocery carts in separate directions. They were quickly scrolling through their grocery list on their phones as they made their way up and down the aisles of the nearest supermarket. Leo paused in between the items, where Jason remembered several at a time.  
At some point they accidentally crash into each other.  
“Ow!” Leo exclaims.  
“You did that on purpose!” Jason taunts with a teasing grin. A competitive glare graced his features. He was the son of Jupiter after all, not that it mattered to him. He just liked to give it his all and say he did his best in everything he did.  
Leo pouts in response to Jason. “Did not!”  
Jason chuckles. “Alright, alright. Let’s continue because we’re wasting time.” He mutters before leaving again.  
Leo glances at his phone and notices he only has one item left, not knowing that Jason did too. He bites his lip as he glances around at the aisle signs.  
“What can it be under?” He murmurs to himself.  
Suddenly he gets an idea. His back leg pushes him forward as he sets it next to the other that rested on the railing of the cart. He flew through the aisles with rapid motion until there was a loud ‘CRASH’. Jason runs toward the sound, having been caught off guard by the intensity of it. He’s met with a sprawled out Leo, surrounded by tomato sauce.  
Leo knew he looked like he was a part of a crime scene. Once he sees Jason he presses the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically.  
“Oh Jason! I’m dying.” He wails dramatically.  
Jason gives him a stern look in return. “Seriously Leo, the tomato sauce pyramid? Were you even watching where you were going?” He asks with a serious tone with an underlying suppressed chuckle.  
Leo blushes and shakes his head. “I was looking at the list.” He says.  
Jason holds out his hand as a burly man with a receding hairline and a long beard walks up to them.  
“Did you two do this?” He asks with a gruff voice. Leo takes the chance as Jason turns to the man and wipes his hands and arms onto Jason. He grins up at him mischievously as Jason grimaces.  
They both then exchanged glances before darting towards the exit. Leo grabs Jason’s hand and pulls him around a corner.  
“You two better not come here again!” Can be heard yelling at them as they ran. Once they pause, they both pant and laugh.  
“Oh gee! I’m sorry Jay, I didn’t mean to!” Leo says softly.  
Jason shakes his head and places his hands on Leo’s hips. “It’s alright baby.” He murmurs.  
Leo blushes lightly and looks up at Jason through his lashes. “Did you have fun?” He whispers. Jason nods happily.  
“Of course, our grocery competitions are always fun. Next time, let’s actually manage to purchase our groceries though.” He says with a smile before leaning down and pressing their lips together sweetly.  
Leo nods afterward. “I’ll try.” He says with a smirk. “Can we just order take-out tonight?” He suggests tucking some of his curly hair behind his ear.  
Jason groans and rolls his eyes. “Okay.” He replies simply with a fond smile. He takes Leo’s hand in his as they make their way home.


End file.
